holding onto hope
by castle4beckett
Summary: everything seems to going well for JJ, that is until... can Rossi help JJ avoid losing control.   rated T for now.
1. the unexpected

**Hey Guys!**

**yup im back! finally the writers block has gone away.. for now at least. thanks to all my followers out there for their patience! so this story**

**is just a little something im playing with and figured I would let you guys see what ya think. As always the mistakes are mine and I dont own Criminal Minds... if I did Rossi and Hotch wouldnt leave my bedroom! ha ha. **

**so let me know what ya think of this. I know its short but I have much more written.**

* * *

><p>"All right everyone, have a good night, be careful of this storm." Spoke Hotch as the BAU team packed up their bags for the night. Jennifer Jareau watched as everyone headed off in different directions. "Hey Jayje?" JJ turned around to look at Emily Prentiss.<p>

"We were thinking of hitting the bar tonight, keen to join?" JJ smiled

"We?" questioned JJ suspiciously. Prentiss laughed.

"Myself, Morgan, Garcia, Hotch and of course Rossi." JJ smiled.

"Sorry Em, cant tonight. Going to surprise Will." Answered JJ with a rather large smile.

Taking a quick glance at her watch, she hurried up to her office to retrieve her belongings before making her way towards the car park. As JJ drove home, thoughts of the latest case flooded through her mind. A serial killer in South Carolina had been targeting blonde women between the ages of 30-35. This had not done anything to help with the stress of the horrific case. After a long drive, no thanks to traffic, JJ finally arrived home.

"That's strange." Pulling up outside the house that her and Will called home and noticed that there were 2 cars parked in the driveway, one that belonged to Will, but the other car was one that JJ had never seen before. JJ applied the parking break, locked up the car before heading towards the house. While walking up the driveway something caught her eye. Looking up JJ noticed their bedroom light on and two shadows moving about the bedroom. With her FBI training kicking into full gear, she moved into the house as quietly as physically possible. Moving up the stairs and closer to the bedroom, she could hear Will's voice followed closely by a women's. Standing outside the bedroom door with tears threatening to fall down her face, JJ took a deep breath and pushed the door open.


	2. Little Red Dress

The sight in front of her broke her heart into a million tiny shards.

"You bastard." Will looked up from the woman who was now positioned on the bed in only her underclothes. Jumping up quickly, Will ran his fingers through his hair.

"JJ, I can explain." He cried out desperately. Shaking her head JJ took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him.

"I don't want to hear it Will! I will be back tomorrow to collect my stuff." With that JJ turned around and left the house. As she made her way towards her car, she pulled out her phone and called the one person she could depend on.

"Hey Em, do you mind if I stay at yours tonight?" holding her breath, JJ waited for her reply

"Sure JJ, What's up?" releasing her breath, JJ started her car.

"Thanks, I will explain it when I get there."

When she arrived Emily was waiting at the front door. By the time JJ had arrived the rain was now pouring down like there was no tomorrow, so sprinting to the front door was her only option. By the time JJ reached the front door she was completely soaked to the bone, she clothes stuck to her body like a second skin.

"OMG JJ, lets get you into some warm clothes." As they moved through the house, neither woman spoke much. It wasn't until they reached Emily's lounge that Em spoke up.

'Do you want to tell me what happened?" JJ sat down on the side of the couch. Licking her lips and scrunched her face just recalling the memory.

"Short or long version?" Emily gave a small chuckle

"I think the short might be easier."

I caught Will with another woman." Emily's mouth dropped.

"Son of a bitch!" JJ dropped her head. "Are you ok?"

'I really don't know. I thought he loved me." Emily put her arm around JJ, comforting her friend who was on the verge of tears but continued to keep her eyes on the ground.

"Jen, there's something your not telling me... isn't there?" slowly nodding her head, Emily reached over and took hold of her hand.

"All I know is that the next few months are going to be really hard…" Prentiss covered her mouth.

"JJ, are you…"

'Pregnant. Yeah." Prentiss pulled JJ into a hug.

"I am always here for you and you know that right?" JJ nodded her head. "Good! Now how about we get you cleaned up and go meet the guys?" after letting out a deep breath JJ nodded.

"That actually sounds kinda nice." Emily smiled.

"Good, I will call Hotch and let him know we will be joining them." JJ watched as Em left the room to make the call. Taking another deep breath JJ let her mind wander over the last few hours. It amazed her how quickly her life had turned around. JJ thought that what she had with Will was a safe relationship, and she had even allowed herself to think about getting married to him eventually.

"Jayje" Shaking her head JJ looked over and noticed Emily standing just to the side of her.

"Hey." Emily laughed. "I've been calling your name for the last couple of minutes. You really zoned out girl." JJ smiled.

"Sorry, so what's happening?" Emily smiled and pulled JJ off the couch and towards the bedroom.

"Well, I called Hotch and he said that Rossi was currently in the car with him and are on route to the bar. So I suggested they pick us up."

"WHAT! I haven't even got anything to wear!" cried JJ as if she had just been told the world was coming to an end.

"This is why you are currently in my bedroom." Emily pointed to her bed. 'Sit." JJ laughed and watched as Em disappeared into her wardrobe.

'Emily Prentiss! What are you up to!" after getting no reply, JJ began to stand up but sat down when suddenly Em emerged from her wardrobe holding what looked like a red cocktail dress.

"Stand up." JJ shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Right, im going to wait outside in the hallway while you put this on."

JJ watched as em left the room before picking up the dress.  
>"I can't believe im about to do this!" JJ announced out loud.<p>

"Suck it up Jayje! You need to do this!" letting out a rather loud and over dramatic sigh JJ began to get dressed.

"In a somewhat legal sense this could be classed as harassment." Spoke JJ as she walked out into the hallway. Emily who was waiting looked up as she heard JJ walk out of the room. "Holy shit Jayje! You look totally hot!" JJs face suddenly turned a bright shade of red. Her hands ran down the dress as if attempting to somehow make it longer. "You think the guys will like it?" Emily raised her eyebrows. "Someone you trying to impress Jayje? Maybe a certain senior agent?" JJ tried her hardest not to smile but was failing very badly.

"No, nothing like that. Im just not used to wearing something this… uh…" JJ couldn't seem to find the right word so Emily decided to give her input.

"Slutty?" JJ looked up at Emily before bursting into laughter. "Yeah pretty much!" Emily gave a small chuckle

"Well Dave will defiantly love the dress." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of the guys where are…" KNOCK KNOCK "never mind." Continued JJ. Emily gave her a wink before heading out to answer the door. JJ on the other hand quickly headed back into the bedroom to start applying some make up


	3. 6 Months

Hey Guys!

thanks for the amazing review and story alerts. I was really nervous about posting this story cuz I haven't written anything in a long time. Sorry this chapter is short. its kind of just a filler chapter. Im hoping that this story takes a direction of its own. Although I have a good idea of where I am wanting this story to go but not exactly sure of how Im going to get it there. Sorry if this chapter is kinda all over the place. but will try and post another chapter in the next couple of days.

Please keep up the reviews! its driving me to continue my writing!

* * *

><p>Unlocking the front door, Emily found both Hotch and Rossi waiting on the other side.<p>

"Hey guys, come on in." Stepping aside to let the guys in. Both men looked around looking for JJ before turning back to Emily.

"So what happened?" asked Hotch as he walked past Emily. Letting out a deep breath she began the story. "I had been home maybe half an hour when I got a phone call from JJ, she was really upset. When I asked what had happened JJ said that when she got home she found Will in bed with another woman." Both Rossi and Hotch's mouths dropped.

"How's she taking it?" Rossi asked his voice full of concern.

"She's trying to shrug it off and put it behind her. But that's our JJ. Unfortunately it was the worst timing ever for her right now." Both men didn't even have to ask, Emily's tone gave it away.

"How far?" asked Hotch. "Not sure, JJ didn't say." Rossi looked around. "Where is our lovely lady?" Emily pointed down the hallway. "Second door on the left. Go see her. She will be happy to see you." Rossi gave Emily a quick smile before heading down the hallway.

"I really hope those two get a clue before it's too late." Whispered Hotch as he looked to see if Rossi had gone into the room before slipping his arms around Emily's waist and giving her a gently kiss on the lips.

"How are you beautiful?" Emily smiled shaking her head. "Much better now." Pulling Emily into a tight hug. "I've missed being able to do this." Murmured Hotch into Emily's neck.

"Aaron?" At hearing her tone of voice Hotch pulled back from the hug. "I think we should tell the team about us." After a few moments Hotch took Emily's face in his hands before kissing her rather passionately. When the kiss broke apart Emily threw Hotch a questioning look.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. We have been keeping this from them for almost 6 months now and I think that the team will be very happy for us." Emily smiled and wrapped herself around Hotch for another hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we see what happens when Rossi talks to JJ. Reviews = love and chapters!<strong>


	4. Rossi talks to JJ

**hey guys, **

**so im sitting in class bored out of my mind so started typing away and NEK MINIT another chapter! ha ha. **

**a big thanks to crayolakid0413 and p95000 for the regular reviews so this chapter is dedicated to you! thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JJ looked at herself in the mirror. Tear streaks still prominent on her face and the more make-up she applied the more the tear lines showed. Sighing JJ gave up and sat on the bed.<p>

"Jennifer." JJ looked up as Rossi stuck his head through the door.

"Hey Dave." JJ stood up and picked up her purse. "I'm ready to go." Rossi walked over to JJ who was now standing in front of the mirror and placed his hand on her shoulder. As JJ turned to face Dave, a lone tear fell down her face.

"Hey, Mia Bella. Please don't be sad." Bringing his hand up, he gently wiped away the tear.

"What is so wrong with me that he felt that he had to cheat?" Rossi gave her a sorrowful look before enveloping her in a hug.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Bella. You are a beautiful, amazing and talented women." Burying her head into Rossi's shoulder she quietly asked

"Then why does nobody want me?" completely shocked by the question Rossi pulled back from JJ and put both his hands on her face.

"Jennifer, you listen to me and you listen hard! Don't you ever say that about yourself. There a hundreds of men out there who would die to be with you." A small laughed escaped her lips.

"If that's so true then why did will…" JJ was cut short by Rossi's lips on her. It was a short but sweet kiss and it was over far too quickly for JJ's liking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." JJ just shook her head.  
>"Please don't be sorry Dave. Please." He gave JJ a small smile. "It's nice to know someone actually cares." Whispered JJ with a shy smile to which Rossi kindly returned.<p>

"So… Now that we have that out of the way… let's go have some fun!" Rossi announced at the same time offering JJ his hand. Placing her hand in his, Rossi began to make his way towards the door.

"Dave wait…" turning to look at JJ who was now standing very close to him. She gently placed her other hand on Rossi's cheek "Thank you." And with that JJ gently placed a kiss on Dave's cheek before heading out into the living room with Dave following closely behind.

As they rounded the corner JJ came to a halt then took 2 steps backwards before looking at Rossi with a smile.

"What's going on?" asked Rossi who had a look of curiosity on his face. JJ's smile got even bigger.

"Have a look." Raising his eyebrows, Rossi slowly stuck his head around the corner. There in the middle of the lounge was Emily and Hotch in a rather passionate embrace. Moving back to stand beside JJ, he cracked up laughing quietly. "They look like things could get rather serious if we don't interrupt them." JJ flashed a smile before nodding her head in agreement.

"Is it safe to enter yet!" called Rossi before he stepped out of their hiding space pulling JJ along with him. When they entered the lounge both Hotch and Emily were blushing a bright shade of red.

"So… how long has this been going on Aaron?" questioned Rossi with a smile, while JJ went and pulled Emily away to the kitchen.

"Holy shit Em! We all new you had the hots for Hotch but I never thought you would actually tell him!" Emily started laughing.

"Actually, uh it was Hotch who brought it up. You remember the case a few months back with the serial murder in Michigan?" JJ's mouth dropped.

"That was 6 months ago! You're telling me that you two have been together for 6 months!" Emily smiled and nodded.

"Yup, 6 months tomorrow to be precise." JJ shook her head.

"I can't believe that as your best friend you didn't tell me. Shame on you!" Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry, but we decided to keep it all under the radar until we felt ready to tell the team and Strauss. Which we have just decided that we are going to tell everyone tonight. " JJ was just about to speak.

"Let's go ladies! There is dancing and drinks calling our names!" both Emily and JJ laughed before heading out to the men.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the reviews up! more reviews = more chapters sooner!<strong>

**hugs to everyone.**


	5. Confessions

Hey guys!

wow, 3 chapters in 1 day... not to shabby aye! im writing as much as I can right now cuz I have found my muse.

thanks so much for the reviews!

love

castle4beckett

* * *

><p>When JJ and Emily entered back into the lounge, they found both men waiting for them to return.<p>

"We ready to go?" Emily linked arms with Hotch while JJ went and stood next to Rossi.

"Let's do this! Replied JJ with a smile. As they left the house and headed towards the car, Rossi quickly pulled JJ to a stop.

"I forgot to tell you how stunning you looking right now Bella." Rossi's statement caused a slight blush to appear on her face. JJ just nodded in reply. "Now let's go have some fun shall we?" and with that they continued towards the car.

The drive to the local bar was a quiet one. JJ spent most of the time just looking out the window, while Rossi had taken one of her hands and had spent the time rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, while Emily and Hotch sat in the front. When they arrived at

the bar both men helped their respective ladies out of the car and into the bar. Rossi looked down at his hand to see that JJ had taken hold of his hand. Leaning over towards her, Rossi gently whispered into her ear "You will be fine, I won't leave you. I promise" In

saying this, Rossi wrapped his arm around JJ's waist and pulled her in close. As they entered the bar the loud music blasted through the speakers, people crowded the dance floor and mostly men were leaning on the bar scouting women out on the dance floor. Looking

around, it was JJ who eventually spotted the rest of the team sitting at a table in the far corner of the bar away from all the noise.

* * *

><p>JJ4ROSSI JJ4ROSSI JJ4ROSSI<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" called Morgan as they got closer to the table. JJ slid into the booth followed by Rossi, Emily and finally Hotch.<br>"So, uh we have some news actually." Everyone looked over at Emily.

"Well… Aaron and I have been in a relationship now for almost 6 months." Both Rossi and JJ let out a little laugh at the stunned look on their co-worker's faces. Each having a different look upon their face. Morgan hi-fived Emily from across the table before shaking

hands with Hotch. Reid looked like he was possibly about to pass out and Garcia called out "NEXT ROUNDS ON ME!" At the mention of these 4 words Rossi, Emily and Hotch looked over at JJ. This didn't go un-noticed by their friends.

"What else is going on?" questioned Morgan who now had concern written all over his face. Rossi placed his hand up onto JJ's shoulder.

"I can't drink." JJ looked around quickly before continuing. "I uh… I'm pregnant." Mouths dropped.

'OH MY GOSH JAYJE! That's fantastic!" exclaimed Garcia. JJ just nodded, not even bothering to look up from the table.

"Jennifer?" she couldn't help looking up into Morgan's eyes. She knew that Morgan could tell something was seriously wrong. Why else would he have called her Jennifer.

"I caught Will in bed with another woman." **BANG! ** Everybody's heads shot up to look at reid who had just slammed his fist into the table so hard you could have sworn he could have broken it, before getting up and storming out of the bar. JJ attempted to get up but

soon realised that she was blocked in.  
>"Please guys, I need to go find Spence." Rossi, Em and Hotch quickly stood up and allowed JJ to chase after Spence. Everyone knew how close the two of them had become over the last year and they knew that one way or another it would be JJ who could get Reid to open up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>reviews = love = more chapters! :) :) :)<strong>


End file.
